


Springtime Blossoming

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: ASoIaF Rare Pair Week [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASOIAF Rare Pair Week, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Getting Together, Infatuation, Modern Westeros, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Sansa Stark did not fall in love with Edric Dayne at first sight.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Catelyn Tully Stark & Sansa Stark, Edric "Ned" Dayne/Sansa Stark
Series: ASoIaF Rare Pair Week [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663312
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: ASOIAF Rarepair Week





	Springtime Blossoming

**Author's Note:**

> For ASoIaFRarePair 'A Dream of Spring' Event, day 6: Spring.

Sansa Stark did not fall in love with Edric Dayne at first sight.

Of course not, Joffrey and Harry cured her of it. But Sansa is a romantic, she believes in love and marriage, in slow dances under the stars, in roses and chocolates, in gentle affectionate gestures. Sansa firmly believes in happily ever after. She’s just not found her match.

Arya, bless her heart, had actually tried to get her to date. “You’re never going to find anyone if you don’t try.”

Sansa had simply smiled sadly, but thanked her sister all the same.

One day, Arya began bringing her friends to their apartment. Amongst them, Edric Dayne. Edric - Ned - was incredibly polite and very helpful around the house whenever she needed some help. Sansa appreciated him, he was sweet.

And then, he and Arya were everywhere. Arya would organize an outing with her friends, and she would invite her, and only Ned would come, everyone else would cancel at the last minute. Sansa didn’t mind, she understood that life could throw curve balls at you. So, little by little, Sansa began to know Ned better.

Sansa could admit to a crush. Ned was handsome, tall and blond, with a slight tan to his skin, easy smile, deep blue eyes and they were always gentle. What Sansa thought she had found in Joffrey, she found in Ned. He was genuinely a good man. The fact that Arya of all people liked him spoke highly of him.

But Sansa wanted to be cautious, she didn’t want to be hurt again. Not in the same way Joffrey and Harry had hurt her. She could understand if they parted ways, if love faded and a split came, that she could deal. Needless cruelty and constant cheating, she did not want again.

“You should ask him out, you know?” Arya had told her once over dinner. “You two could be good together.”

Sansa had blushed and shook her head. “He’s your friend, I couldn’t.”

“He can handle himself, and you  _ do _ like him, I’m not blind. I think you should consider at least one or two dates.” Then Arya’s face grew dark and solemn. “He’s not Joffrey or Harry,” she growled. “He’s actually good. Honest.”

Sansa smiled gently at her sister. “I know, he wouldn’t be your friend otherwise.”

“Damn right. But seriously, one date. And I’ll get off your hair.”

“I - I’ll consider it.”

Arya gave her such a sharp look then, “Good, because he could be good for you.”

Sansa did not ask Ned out quite yet. Instead, she let herself get to know him, be his friend first, she wanted to see if they could be something else for herself. And the more she knew him, the more she talked with him, Sansa could feel her infatuation grow.

“I remember watching you at the tourney King Robert threw,” Ned told her once. “Loras Tyrell gave you a rose.”

Sansa’s eyebrows had shot up in surprise. It was almost a lifetime ago! “You remember that?”

“Yeah, I was working with Beric Dondarrion then. I saw you, your dress was blue.”

Indeed, her dress had been blue. Pale blue to be precise, Sansa still held a photo of it somewhere. “I can’t believe you remember that! I can only remember the ugly parts. I did not see you.”

Ned gave her a sad smile. “No, you were at your father’s arm, I was quite far away.”

“Oh.”

And with that, Sansa’s whole world had opened. This man remembered her from the tourney, he remembered what she had worn. Years later. Joffrey never paid attention to what she wore, unless it was to make him happy. Harry was more interested in getting her  _ off _ her clothes than any other thing.

Their friendship grew and with it, Sansa’s heart began to ache for Ned. Perhaps she should listen to Arya and ask him out. Perhaps she could be happy with him. Her decision was cemented during the Sevenmas season. Sansa and Arya were planning on heading North, back to Winterfell with their parents, Gendry was tagging along since Arya had decided to introduce him to their parents.

So they made a small dinner for their friends to exchange gifts. Sansa had gotten a new baking book from Hot Pie, a silver pendant in the shape of a rose from Margaery, and a new leather jacket from Daenerys. But the most surprising gift had come from Ned, he had gifted her two books, one of poetry and another of songs and their history.

“I know you like them,” Ned told her. “So I thought that, with your love for poetry, songs and history, you might enjoy them.”

Sansa is left speechless. Not many appreciate her love for songs, much less the romantic aspects of them, but here he is, Ned Dayne gifting her with two books that she will, without any doubt enjoy. She hugs him and kisses his cheek.

“Thank you, they’re perfect.” Sansa notices a slight blush to his face, but decides to let it go. She did just kiss his cheek, and Ned is not one to be boastful when it comes to romance.

“G-glad you like them.”

“I love them already.”

*****

Sansa spends her holiday thinking of Ned, her mother notices, because of course she does. “Your sister tells me you like a boy.” Leave it to Catelyn Stark to cut to the point.

“I do,” Sansa admits. “But I’m afraid.”

Catelyn nods. “I understand, but you can’t live your life in fear. Your sister wouldn’t approve if Edric were a bad man.”

Sansa sighs, tiredly. “I know. She was the one who saw through Joff quite quickly. And Harry too.”

“Then trust her on Edric’s character.” Catelyn smiles at her daughter, takes one of her hands in hers. “Go on a date, see where that takes you.”

“I wish I had your confidence.”

“You’re my daughter, your father’s too. Be a wolf my darling, be brave.”

That night, Sansa receives a text from Ned, it reads:  _ I hope all is well, have a nice Sevenmas. _

And Sansa makes up her mind then, she  _ will _ ask Ned out. Whatever happens, will happen.

*****

Sansa loses her nerve when she sees Ned when they return. Arya sighs deeply, shakes her head and mutters, ‘idiot’. It takes her three tries to ask Ned out, but she finally manages it, she can feel the heat in her face and she’s stumbling over her words, like a teen asking a boy out for the first time.

But Ned. Wonderful, kind and gentle Ned smiles and his whole face softens, he shines with the same strength of the Dornish sun where he was born, and he accepts. “If you don’t mind, I know a great place I want to take you.”

Sansa doesn’t mind. “When and where, I’ll be ready.”

Ned shakes his head, “No, I’ll pick you up. Saturday at eight?”

“That is fine with me.”

Ned beams then. “Then, Sansa, I’ll see you on Saturday. Wear something casual.”

******

Sansa spends the rest of the week going over her wardrobe. Decides she hates everything and drags Arya shopping. Arya for once doesn’t complain, instead, helps her find the perfect dress. “I know where he’s taking you, you’ll be fine in dress and flats.”

So Sansa listens to her sister, she opts for a lavender dress with white flowers, a soft fluffy cardigan and flats. Spring might have come already, but there is still a chill in the air. Lets her hair loose for the most part, only two small braids holding it from the sides of her head. Her make-up is minimal in soft pink tones.

Sansa’s usual knot in her stomach before a date never comes, a testament to how comfortable she feels with Ned. So, when Ned arrives to pick her up, she walks towards him and kisses his cheek in greeting.

In the end, Sansa discovers that Ned is taking her to a new exhibit. It’s inside the Rhaena Targaryen’s Botanical Gardens. It’s a light show, Sansa loves it. All those beautiful lights, combined with the natural beauty of the flowers and plants, with the crystal ceiling and the stars shining, she feels like this is a magical moment.

At some point Sansa is brave enough to hold Ned’s hand. Ned smiles at her gently, gives her a squeeze and they talk. They talk about everything, and she is pleased at how easy it was to hold his hand, to switch from friendship into a relationship. Because she knew, she knew that she and Ned would go far.

After the light show, Ned takes her to a small bistro. The food is delicious, the company even better. They share a dessert and they go for a walk under the stars. The skies are dark and clear, filled to the brim with stars. Sansa shivers and Ned gallantly offers his jacket, she likes its smell. It smells like Ned, warm and comforting. And she wraps herself around Ned, he simply lets her, but a smile seems to have made itself permanent on his face.

At the end of the night, Sansa is reluctant to part with Ned. They stand at her door, simply unwilling to let go.

“Can I kiss you goodnight?” Ned asks, there’s no pressure in his voice, no demand is made.

“Of course you can,” Sansa answers. She wants to kiss him, to hold him and be held by him. 

Ned presses his forehead against hers, softly caressing her cheek and Sansa holds his face in her hands. He’s so handsome, made all the more by his character. Ned leans forward, gently touching her lips with his own.

Their kiss is soft, gentle and full of something Sansa’s not quite ready to call love. But there is something there, she knows. She wonders if he can feel it too. They separate, but Sansa’s not willing to let go just yet, so she kisses him again, stronger this time and he returns the kiss and holds her head in his hands.

“Goodnight Sansa,” Ned whispers when they finally part. “Rest well.”

“You too,” Sansa’s voice is equally as soft. She watches him go, but her heart is thundering in her chest and she lifts a hand above it. It’s Spring and flowers are blooming, and Sansa can feel her heart begin to bloom too.

Sansa could love Edric Dayne, perhaps, she already does. And only hopes, that he can love her too.

(He does.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you all enjoy, don't hesitate to comment!


End file.
